Guyle Fielder
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Potlatch, ID, USA | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1951 | career_end = 1973 }} Guyle Fielder (born November 21, 1930, in Potlatch, Idaho) is a retired American professional ice hockey center. He is the third-leading scorer in professional hockey history, behind only Wayne Gretzky and Gordie Howe, and holds the records as the leading games played, career assists and career points in minor league hockey history. Playing career Fielder moved to Manitoba at an early age with his family and played Canadian junior hockey, representing Prince Albert and Lethbridge before turning pro. A preeminent playmaker, Fielder's NHL career was short and not notable -- he played a total of fifteen games for the Boston Bruins, Chicago Black Hawks and Detroit Red Wings -- but his minor league career was anything but. He played a total of twenty-two seasons in the Western Hockey League, principally for the Seattle Totems, as well as for the New Westminster Royals, the Salt Lake Golden Eagles and the Portland Buckaroos. He also played a single season for the St. Louis Flyers of the American Hockey League and had short stints with the Quebec Aces and the Edmonton Flyers. In an era where there were only six teams in the NHL, thus barring many talented players from a shot at the big time, Fielder was the WHL's greatest star. After winning rookie-of-the-year honors with New Westminster in 1952, he was a six time league MVP (including winning the award four years straight between 1957 and 1960), the league scoring leader nine times (including two stints of three straight) and a three-time honoree as most gentlemanly player. His one season in the AHL in 1953, unusually enough, won him rookie-of-the-year honors in that loop as well. He was drafted by the Houston Aeros of the WHA in 1972, but chose to remain out west, playing his final season for the Buckaroos in 1973 before retiring. Among Fielder's scoring feats were four seasons of more than 100 points -- his mark of 122 in 1957 broke the professional record - and ten seasons of seventy assists or more. He retired having scored 438 goals and 1491 assists for 1929 points. His point total set a professional record, exceeding even Gordie Howe's output to that point, and is still the all-time minor league mark. His assist total is likewise first all-time in the minor leagues, and is half again that of his nearest rival. Fielder also played in 1487 games, also the all-time minor league record. Career achievements * Named to AHL First All-Star Team (1953) * Named to WHL First All-Star Team (1954, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1963, 1964, 1967) * Named to WHL Second All-Star Team (1961, 1965, 1966, 1968) * Won WHL Leading Rookie (1952) * Won Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award (AHL Top Rookie) (1953) * Won WHL Leading Scorer (1954, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1963, 1964, 1965, 1967) * Won George Leader Cup (WHL MVP) (1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1964, 1967) * Won Fred J. Hume Cup (WHL Gentlemanly) (1966, 1967, 1969) * Saskatchewan Hockey Hall of Fame - Class of 2015 External links * * * Entry at Seattlehockey.net Category:Born in 1930 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Flyers players Category:Portland Buckaroos players Category:Seattle Totems players Category:St. Louis Flyers players Category:Lethbridge Native Sons alumni Category:New Westminster Royals players Category:Seattle Bombers players Category:Seattle Americans players Category:Quebec Aces players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Retired in 1973